


Let Yourself Fall

by Komorebi_3



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komorebi_3/pseuds/Komorebi_3
Summary: Sometimes what you think is for the best, isn't. While what you think is nothing at the time, turns into something more than you ever knew it could be.





	1. Pickle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever, and I didn’t have a beta for my first two chapters.. So please be kind during reviews. As of right now I only have two other chapters written and imagine there being at least 40 in total by the end of the fic, so it will be awhile before the end of the story is reached. I love fics of epic proportions, so I couldn't help myself from writing one as well. There will be an occasional jump in time, but I’ll be sure to let you know when said jump occurs. The more reviews the merrier! I plan on posting a new chapter every two weeks, however if a lot people end up liking it I will more than likely start updating two to three times every other week. Any suggestions or concerns will be highly appreciated! Like I said before these first two chapters were written without a beta so if there are any mistakes, or if you feel things don't add up please let me know! Let me warn you ahead of time that things will not continue being light a cheery, I may not have a lot of chapters written but I have a good outline for the story as a whole. Things will get heavy, so if that's not your thing you have been warned. Fic is rated for mature audiences. Alright so that's about all I have to say for now, here’s to hoping things go well. Enjoy!
> 
> Summary Sometimes what you think is for the best, isn't. While what you think is nothing at the time, turns into something more than you ever knew it could be. 
> 
> "Dialogue"  
> 'Thoughts'

About 3 years ago

The moon shined brightly in-between wooden blinds, illuminating the office in a soft hue. It consisted of two filing cabinets set flush against one of the side walls. Across from them was a door left open revealing a small baron closet. To the left of the closet set a good sized salt water tanked filled with colorful coral and some angel fish. The space was decorated in rich colors of reds and deep browns, the blue light from outside contorted them into a purple visage. A few potted plants sat throughout the room. One was rather bulky and sat in between the large window and the right of the closet. The second hung between the two filing cabinets its leaves a dull yellow from lack of water. And the last was a small bonsai tree that sat in one of the corners of a mahogany desk which was perched in the middle of the room. The door sitting directly across from it was the only way in or out. A faint pulse of music could be heard from through the hall just outside along with the sound of paper being rummaged through and the occasionally slight turn of a page.

"Dammit Kakashi-sensei…stop being a debauched old man and help me already!"

Sakura hissed through clenched teeth. She had been going through papers for the past half hour with no luck in finding what they came for and while she knew he already completed his part of what they agreed on doing earlier. It still annoyed her to no end that all he was doing was sitting there, with his legs propped up against the desk, reading his latest edition of ICHA-ICHA!

"Hmmm….I'm sorry..." Kakashi looked up from his volume, his onyx eye curving into a horseshoe. "What where you saying Sakura-chan? I was at a rather juicy part and was lost in my book."

He turned a page knowing exactly what was bothering her. He always enjoyed teasing his lone female ex-student to no end. But that was only a nice addition, because he was loving his new book. A little too much in all honesty.

_'I should probably stop and help her…But, I don't have the will to stop reading, and watching her get all ruffled up is always entertaining…..especially when you're the one doing it.'_

He firmly understood why Naruto always enjoyed fluffing up her feathers, the only downfall being knocked into the other side of Konoha. However, if you knew how to play your cards right, and the Copy-Nin always knew how to play his. Then you could get away with it. Right now, just so happened to be one of those times. For he and Sakura had agreed on earlier what their individual duties would be in the mission, he was to do all of the reconnaissance work and find a way to get into the office, undetected. While she was supposed to find the paper….simple really in and out. And from what he could tell earlier that day, during his investigating, no one was expected to come in anytime soon due to the party currently going on downstairs. And because of this he knew he would be able to continue on reading. Since, even though she was annoyed to no end, Sakura wouldn't do anything to him knowing she had agreed to it in the first place. So he continued on reading, he would help eventually, but only when Sakura was inclined to ask….politely.

The pinkette sighed "Never mind…."

She knew what he was doing, oh yes she knew he was purposely not helping her.

_'I just had to agree didn't I?'_

At the time they were going over everything she thought she was getting the better end of the deal, she hated reconnaissance work. Nevertheless, she got the short end of the stick. Sakura knew what he wanted but she wasn't going to give him the pleasure. So the kunoichi resorted to grumbling under her breath

"Damn perverted old man and his stupid books! I swear one day I'm gonna shove his head so far up his ass that there'd be enough room to stuff the amount of ICHA-ICHA it would take to keep him in there for the rest of his life!" She was currently going through one of the filing cabinet drawers for the third time, but stopped midway through and lightly stomped her foot, . "Ugh! Where is that damn paper!?" Abruptly she pushed the drawer shut moving on to another one yet again.

He knew he shouldn't but couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips. Which graced him with the pleasure of hearing more profanities slip from the entertaining pinky's mouth. He almost laughed for another time but was able to find control knowing if he had he could forget about playing his cards right and expect a knot as big as the entirety of fire country itself. So he continued on reading….

According to their source some of the current disappearances throughout the lands had to deal with a highly deadly drug that killed its host in 72 hours. They told them of an office in Iwa that would have more information for them regarding the vile contraption as it would be listed as a shipment of Blue ink on the 22nd of October. When the Hokage asked their informant how they knew this and if they could provide any more information…. all that was said was that they had already said more than they should, and when the shipment information was found…..Konoha would get the information they needed to bring them closer to solving the problem.

A few minutes passed by with the occasional sound of a page being turned and drawers being closed and opened every now and then. He had expected Sakura to give in and ask for help by now, but it would seem she wasn't having any of it…..because of that he found himself in a rather embarrassing situation, and a rather tough one at that. Now normally this didn't happen to him, unless he was home alone. However, this was a new book for him so he wasn't prepared for the shift in it. Normally he would have skipped over the part, because normally he was able to tell when the old sage was about transition into more intimate acts…..Alas the man seemed to have changed the way he wrote this particular volume, something the sage normally didn't do, and the effectiveness of it was well…quite prominent. He was lucky to have worn boxer briefs instead of boxers, otherwise his loose pants would have had no chance of concealing the current…..pickle he suddenly found himself facing.

_'Well, seeing as I rather not have a boner in the presence of Sakura….I might as well help her now…..it should get rid of my...issue…..'_

The unruly haired man closed his precious belonging and slipped it into its special pouch. Slowly he rose from his position into a slouched stance, slid his hands into his pockets, and started to make his way over to his ex-students side. Trying his best to conceal the bulge currently lodged between his legs. He kept his slouched form while turning towards Sakura, and was about to ask her if she had thought of the possibility of there being a hidden safe…But found his mouth had been covered by the palm of her hand.

Sakura noticed Kakashi turn towards her through her peripheral vision while closing another drawer. She knew he was about to say something but felt the need to beat him to it by asking what the hell he wanted when suddenly she heard footsteps coming their way from down the hall. Immediately the rosette put her left hand over his masked lips to prevent anything from coming out of them and turned her attention to the door.

The Copy-Nin watched her silently trying to understand her sudden actions, and as she turned her attention back towards him he realized someone was coming their way,  _'Why didn't I hear that before her? Oh….that's right, well at least it's gone now.'_  His lone eye locked with hers as he lowered his chin down and back up in a short slow nod. They needed to hide, and fast

Without missing a beat both set into action. As quickly as possible two sets of legs rushed towards the only place available for hiding. The small closet.

As Kakashi stepped into the pitiful expanse of a closet he couldn't help but be thankful for thinking of suppressing their charka ahead of time. But as soon as he turned to press his back against the wall he wished he would have just jumped out through the window instead. He would have most likely broken his legs in the process, a jump from this height was even too much for a ninja, but at least he wouldn't be where he was at now.  _'It didn't look so small before….'_  The reason for his digression wasn't really about the pickle he was in early….that had went away as soon as he heard footsteps…..No now it was an entirely different issue….He took up the majority of the closet.


	2. She has No Idea

Present

Words, they exist with the unique purpose of expressing. Vast in the many ways a person can mold them into a meaning. In one moment they can evoke feelings buried deep inside the soul, and then they would be ripping it apart. They can hide things, never showing what's behind closed doors. Or be as equally revealing as being out on a summer's day. They can swirl a mind into confusion, or rinse it in a pool of clarity. And in this very moment Kakashi Hatake, The Great Copy-Nin of Konoha, a man who can usually weave words together in any way he pleases, especially when he wanted to weasel out of something, felt as if his brain was circling down a never ending drain. In short, he was at a loss for words….

_'I must have misheard her…. I was reading ICHA-ICHA after all. But I've read during briefings before and I never heard her wrong any of those_ _times_ _'_  ….It was then that he realized he hadn't said anything in a while and was just staring at the pages of his little orange book, no longer taking in any of its colorful story. It seemed as if at any moment the eligibly pornographic pages would magically shine some light on the conundrum currently whirling around in his brain. He looked up at the normally impatient Lady Hokage to only see her waiting patiently for his response. Elbows propped upon her desk, hands entwined, her chin slightly resting on them, and her honey tinted eyes peering up at him with a piercing gaze. His head unknowingly tilted to the side, and his eyebrows knitted together. An obvious look of confusion flashed through his charcoal eye. _'Did she anticipate this reaction from me? Well, she would have thrown something at me by now if that wasn't the case….'_  He straightened himself while opening his mouth to say something and yet, despite himself, he was still at a loss for words and with that his lips snapped shut unsure of what to say….

* * *

 

Tsunade patiently watched one of her best Jonin think over the mission. 

_'I sure as hell hope he doesn't have too many questions….Its not like it's hard to comprehend, even more so considering who he is. It just involves him working with a certain….someone….and knowing him he's most likely going to try to talk his way out of it…. It also doesn't help that he and the pink haired kunoichi are the only ones that fit the profiles needed for the mission…well at least the only ones really available. Tch, fine there are a few more options but I have my reasons….'_

Somehow her beloved apprentice was the only kunoichi that wasn't enjoying her life for all it had to offer…. 

_'Sure she's technically engaged to the Uchiha and one would think she would be happy for it, but….well I don't really want to think about it right now.'_

So while it was true that Tsunade could send someone else with Hatake, she felt it would be good for Sakura to get out of town for a little while….even if it meant having to act like she was happily in love with Konoha's number one pervert…well number two…. Jiraiya easily took that spot. But even so Tsunade knew that he was an honorable man and could trust him to be….respectful. So she felt it was safe to do so. She watched as he tilted his head, displaying his obvious confusion…. he was about to finally give her a response….. 

_'Okkaayy, maybe not…..'_

 The blond sighed.  _'Looks like this isn't going to be as easy as I was hoping for…But when have things ever been simple with the Copy-nin? Ohhh that's right, never. '_

"Hatake!"

"Hmm?"

"Do you accept this mission?"

Kakashi shifted his eye to the side, rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, and chuckled slightly  _'I hope she doesn't kill me for this….'_

"What exactly is the mission again?"

He immediately saw her left eyebrow twitch with irritation, making him shift uncomfortably in his chair.  _'Yep she's going to kill me...well I guess there could be worse ways to go. You don't get to die by a woman with a chest like that every day.'_

Sighing again she rubbed her temples, with two fingers doing her best to calm down.  _'Remember Tsunade you need him, you can't kill him….maybe mangle him a little? …No no….you need him for the mission, and you don't really feel like having to heal him after mauling him into a pile of mush.'_  After the short debate of whether or not she should seriously injure the man she sat up, crossed her legs and arms, took a deep breath, and prepared to brief the mission…for the second time. The thought of it alone made her eyebrow twitch in the all too familiar way once more.  _'He's not going to get off easy for this….'_  She looked up with one eye to see Kakashi shifting in his seat again.  _'Hmph serves him right.'_

"You and Sakura are to go to Kumo and stay at the Tsubasa hotel resort. This resort is very large and you'll come to find a casino, theater, and free for all fighting arena within it. Once there you are to locate the owner of the resort, she goes by the name Sukaretto Tsuki, and seduce her. Now normally a mission such as this would only require your….expertise to complete. However, recent information shows that she only goes for men in a more….committed relationship. I guess she gets a kick by being able to get someone else's man into her bed. Oh and if you were to participate in one of the fights and win, I'm sure you'd grab her attention even more. Anyhow, this is where Sakura comes into play, during your stay you two are to pose as a couple anytime you are in the presence of her or the public, it is highly important to do so, to not would ultimately lead the mission to failure. After you have seduced her you are to use your Sharingan to find out the location of an underground fraction that is believed to be smuggling highly dangerous drugs to a secret society in Kiri. Remember that paper you and Sakura retrieved awhile back in Iwa? The one dealing with shipments of blue ink? Well this is where its trail ended up leading us to. One would think after the war everything regarding it would have fell through. However, it would seem the same kind of disappearances have started up once again. Anyways, it is unknown as to what the drug's purpose is being used for. And in case you don't recall, it is known to kill whoever has been injected with it within exactly 72 hours, any of the effects beforehand are unknown. This being said, you are to see if she has any additional information regarding the drug as well. After you have required the needed information you are to not kill the target. Doing so would leave evidence of interference, and we don't want to have to go through finding their location all over again, because they would surely move. You should stay a couple more nights afterwards to ensure your motives haven't been discovered as well. I wish there was another way to retrieve the information….but the lady is always accompanied by her bodyguard, Shindo Suzu, except when she is "entertaining" whoever her desired guest is at the time. That being said though, he always keeps watch outside of the room…Which brings me to the last part of your briefing, Sakura will have to keep guard over you from a distance while you are in the room with Miss Tsuki, or distract Suzu….I can't risk something going wrong while you're in the process of obtaining the information….so in case something does go wrong she'll be there to prevent anything from becoming disastrous. Oh and if you are discovered, you are to eliminate the two immediately, we can't chance the underground operation finding out Konoha has any clue about what's going on. Once you have completed everything you are to return immediately. Do not, and I repeat do not try to destroy the operation by yourselves. I have a layout of the resort and all of its inner workings, including Tsuki's room. I wish I had more intel for you, but this is all our reconnaissance team could afford to do without bringing up suspicions. This has been ranked as an S class mission since the caliber of Tsuki's and Suzu's skills are unknown."

* * *

 

_'So, I heard her right the first time after all….how can she expect me to be…..to act_ _…she just has no idea does she? It would seem I wasn't the only one who left out the details in that specific mission report._ _'_

After she finished explaining the mission for the second time, Tsunade straightened herself up, placed her palms at the end of her desk, leaned forward…and narrowed her eyes, daring him to challenge her.

"Once again Kakashi, do you accept this mission?"

_'She may be asking me…but the look she's giving me says I'm going to end up in the hospital if I refuse.'_  He looked at her hands currently splayed across her desk…the right was dangerously close to a rather sharp looking pair of scissors…  _'Well, she asked so why not give her the pleasure of properly answering?'_  Slowly, he closed is little book and lazily stood up, placing the novel into his back pouch while doing so. He then slid his hands into pockets, and gave her his famous horseshoe smile.

"No."

Already prepared for the oncoming assault he easily dodged the deadly instrument flying towards him, which previously laid on her desk, by slightly leaning to his right.  _'There's the short tempered Hokage I know.'_

_'God I hate how he always knows when I'm going to throw something at him. Tch, well it's too be expected…..but he's not going to change my mind he's going to accept this whether he wants to or not…..the safety of Konoha may depend on it!'_ She rolled backed in her chair, reaching down to the little cabinet to her left, and pulled out two cups and a bottle of Sake.

"Sit back down and have a drink with me Hatake."

She placed a cup in front of him and filled it to the rim. Then repeated the process with hers. Picking her glass up, the blond took a swig, and leaned back against her seat.

He did as she asked, knowing he really had no other option, and mimicked her own movements after pulling his mask down. Normally he would have taken a drink through the material, but she was his Hokage and had seen him without it before anyways.  _'I know I'm going to have to accept, but that doesn't mean I have to go down without a fight.'_

"Do you understand the importance of this mission Kakashi?"

The Copy-nin ran a hand through his hair and sighed while turning his gaze towards her. "You know I do. Just like how I know you are aware of what my problem is."

She swished the strong beverage in her hand around a few times before emptying it of its contents in one swift gulp, and leaned forward to refill her cup. "There's no denying that your distress is over who you are being paired with yes…" She slid the bottle towards the insufferable man in front of her, reconsidering the possibility of turning him into mush.

Kakashi accepted her invitation by quickly finishing his own cup, and refilled it as the liquid skimmed down his throat, leaving an itchy burning sensation with its departure. He then took another swig of the rice liquor, and leaned forward. Resting his elbows on his knees, while the clear glass hung between the fingers of his right hand.  _'I wonder what Pakkun is up to? Probably still sleeping away in my bed, either way he's definitely having a better time than me.'_

"Tell me Hatake…..When was the last time you saw Sakura?"

The two swallowed another drink, wishing they weren't having to have this conversation, but for different reasons.

He tilted his head to the side and looked down at the golden liquid slightly swaying within his hand. "Hmmm…..It was shortly after her and Sasuke's engagement announcement. So about a year ago I suppose…I'd ask why he's not going instead, but I imagine that he's on a mission currently…..or has other obligations?"

"Then it's safe to presume that you haven't interacted with her lately, and considering your aversion to hospitals you probably haven't seen her recently either, correct? And yes he's on a mission but he's also not one to publicly display affection as you know. Plus there is the issue of him having to sleep with another woman….I imagine that it will take a few times before she lets her guard down enough to use the Sharingan undetected."

"Naturally, yes." Both squashed down their cups for the second time.

Tsunade placed her glass down, deciding to forgo refilling it to drinking directly from the bottle. She then passed it to Kakashi. The two silently agreed on just passing it back and forth for the remainder of their conversation.

"Why do you ask if I've seen Sakura?"

"Because if you had seen her or anything like that then it would be easier to explain why I chose her as your partner, well besides meeting the criteria...She's not doing well Kakashi….she's losing herself"

"Hmmm…."  _'I thought she would be happy….finally being able to be with Sasuke and all…She seemed ecstatic the last time I saw her at least'_  "What haven't I seen then?"

The golden eyed woman rubbed her forehead between her thumb and the side of her index finger. "Well….if she's not at home alone she's working in the hospital…..and even though she smiles while she's at work, you can tell they're not genuine…..She stopped hanging out with anyone about three months ago. In fact, she hasn't really gone out these past few months except two times with Sasuke, She's lost an unhealthy amount of weight, and those two times are all she's seen of him….. And before you ask, no he hasn't been on enough missions to interfere with being able to spend time with her….he just chooses to do other things with it."

"Well that's not too surprising considering the kind of man he is…Sakura's smart enough to know this though….I don't see why she would be letting it affect her like this."

"However true that may be, you of all people should understand how love tends to delude ones perception of things Kakashi."

Images of his past teammates immediately flashed through his mind, and he couldn't help but feel even more concern for his ex-student.  _'Sakura….'_

"So your solution is to assign a mission that might show her how there are other options for her then?"

"Precisely."

"I understand how giving her the opportunity to pretend to be in love with another person may show her that there are more options…..But I fail to see why I'm the one you chose for the part….Surely there are other candidates besides myself?"  _'You have no idea what you're asking of me…not after everything that has happened. Not again, please.'_

She titled her head back, taking in the remaining liquor with a few large gulps. "I would be lying if I said there wasn't anyone else that might be able to find out what we need, yes. That being said though, I wouldn't be by saying you're the only one that both Sakura and I can trust to not use this for their own advantage. I don't want her to move on to just jump right into another relationship…I just want her to see that there should ….could be more for her."

This was one of those times Kakashi was more than thankful for his ability to seem unattached. To keep his true feelings to himself, and he couldn't help but think the same thing as before  _'She has no idea.'_

"And you think that I'll just say ok because of what...Old bonds?"

"No I don't think you'll just say ok, I know you will…..Because I know you care about her just as much as Naruto and Sasuke. Because I know that those "old bonds" mean more to you than you would ever care to admit…."

_'More than you know, I'm sure.'_

"Hmmm….. And what about Sasuke? How do you think he'll feel if Sakura was to decide to….move on?"

_'Always with the act Kakashi…how long will you keep pretending you're free from being tied to people?'_  "I have….I think he'll be irate at first…..but it won't take long for him to see that it's for the better. He may even realize that he's in love with someone else."

"What makes you think that he's not in love with Sakura, let alone with someone else?"

"Ah well it's not my place to say. But like I was saying earlier…love is blinding Kakashi, and in my opinion the saying stays true for all spectrums of love. Nevertheless, I just wanted you to see my reasoning behind it all, do you?"

"I do."

"Then you accept?"

"Have you told Sasuke about this? More importantly does Sakura know yet? "

"Yes, he said if it's what Konoha needs then he doesn't care. And as of right now, she knows about most of it, yes. She still has to be briefed regarding a certain aspect of it."

He signed inwardly and gave her his famous horseshoe smile.  _'What's going on in that head of yours Sasuke?_ _Do you really not care about anything still?.….. And what has Sakura not been told? Well whatever it is I have a feeling I'll find out soon anyways.'_

"What sort of mentor would I be if I didn't?"

The corners of her mouth lifted up into a conniving smirk. "A dead one, alright then, your mission starts two days from now at 6am. I expect you to meet up with Sakura sometime before then to prepare. She gets off from the Hospital at 4 today if that helps any."

_'Well at least I got away without being punished for the second briefing.'_ "As you wish, Hokage-sama." After the readjustment of his mask, he lazily stood from his chair once more, bowed towards her, and started to bring his hands together to transport out.

But before he could complete his seal the well bosomed woman spoke in a tone laced with innocence.

"Oh, and Kakashi."

He paused midway in his movement and looked up to see her grin from earlier at full bloom  _'_ _Damn, I'm not going to like this._ '

"Hmm?"

"I haven't informed Sakura the details of who her partner is yet, but you're more than capable of doing this for me, yes?"

_'_ _Well… Fuck.'_  He fixed her with a pointed look, now knowing she had planned this from the start if things didn't run smoothly for her, and made note to have Genma get Shizune to confiscate her sake again. "This is punishment for making you repeat yourself isn't it?"

Giving him her best innocent smile before going back to work, words that defied her expression fell from her lips.

"You know me well Kakashi, I expect it to not happen again."

Tsunade then looked down, opened one of the many files sitting in front of her, and waved the Copy-nin away. No longer concerned with whatever he was doing.

"Hai, Hai."  _'Just you wait.'_

And with that his hands formed a quick seal, leaving behind a puff of smoke.

Tsunade 1

Kakashi 0

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that some of you may be worried about where I'm going with this, all I can say is bare with me. I have big plans. I'm a fan of a strong, self capable Sakura myself, so don't worry about her being this way for long. Even the strong hearted stray away from who they are when dealing with doubt.
> 
> Again reviews are highly apprciated! Being new to writing leaves a lot of room to question myself, so please share your thoughts. The more detail the better!


	3. Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to Lindt Luirae for the amazing advice! As well as those who plan to stay for the whole journey! I would also like to express my gratitude to mouseymightymarvellous who has agreed to Beta for me. This chapter would have not been the same without her amazing suggestions! I can only hope you continue to work with my scrambled brain throughout the story ^.^

About 3 years ago

Sakura cursed to herself, feeling outright embarrassed with her current state: the chiseled form pressed firmly against her back warming her through.

' _I should have paid more attention before squeezing myself in here….'_

' _ **Well it's not like it would have changed anything! I mean, look: our chest is squished against the damn door! Besides, we both know that you're loving it.'**_

' _Shut up! What are you even doing here? It's been years since I've heard anything from you! And I'm definitely not loving it!'_

' _ **Since you found out you have the hots for your sensei, and won't admit it, that's what!'**_

' _I do not! ...Ok, it may feel really nice right now, but that doesn't mean I…'_

"Sakura."

Sakura froze at the feel of his breath gliding across the tip of her ear, the whispered sound of her name pulling her out of her thoughts and away from her crazy delusional inner self, causing an involuntary shudder to course up her spine. A shaky breath left her dry throat as the pitiful expanse of the closet became even hotter. Her heart pounded in her chest, resembling the roaring rhythm of being in battle. She needed to get away, to put at the very least some space between Kakashi and herself. And she needed to do so as soon as possible. But the next thing she knew, two sets of hands were pressing themselves into her hips. All she could do was bite her lip to keep her hormonal self from saying anything and tightly close her eyes shut.

"Sakura, stop fidgeting. Please? From the sound of things, they're about to walk in."

She knew what he was asking, knew he was warning her that whoever was coming was almost there. So her body stopped moving, but her mind was still stuck on how she missed those strong fingers against the swell of her stomach or how his whispered plea felt even sweeter the second time around. Once again, she was utterly ashamed.

' _Why? Why did I have to listen to damn Ino-pig and her stupid daydreams? Damn her! It's not like he wanted to hold me that way, it's not like he can help how his breath touches me, or the way I can feel every inch of him forced against me. There's no fucking room in here! And here I am, remembering the way Pig described how incredibly sexy she found Asuma-sensei during a similar situation, in great detail too. Well, at least now I know what she meant by saying, "It was so wrong, but felt so incredibly right." For once she's dead-on about something. Sinful in every way, but right.'_

Once more her thoughts were redirected by the sound of a name tickling her ear, but this time it wasn't 'Sakura'. No, this time it was a woman's voice, and the name was 'Gin'. And, from the sound of things, Gin was about to have a good time.

A very good time at that.

' _Oh Kami, no!'_

'" _ **Oh Kami, yes!" you mean.'**_

' _Go_ _away_ _you pervert!'_

' _ **You do realize that I'm you, right?'**_

"AH!"

"Fuck, Junko, you're so wet."

' _Doesn't matter just go away! Oh kami, this is nothing like what happened to Ino!'_

' _ **But I can't, you might be saying this isn't right or sexy as hell, but the deepest part of you likes it. Junko isn't the only girl turned on right now.'**_

' _Just fuck off already! Damnit, hurry up you two so I can get the hell out of here.'_

* * *

_'This has to be one of the worst hiding spots I have ever been in. Actually, it would be if it weren't for that one time with Gai… No, no, let's not think about that incident. It's hot, I can barely move, and Sakura's ass is pressed against me. Plus she keeps moving. Oh kami, why? I know it's uncomfortable as hell, but does she not realize that her…? No matter, she needs to stop, I need her to stop. Please just stop! Alright Kakashi, it's obvious that she's not going to stop…'_

"Sakura."

Kakashi blinked owlishly as he felt a shiver run down Sakura's spine, a small blush peaking above his mask in turn.

' _Did she just shudder? …Well, we'll just say that never happened, it was just a figment of your imagination Kakashi, nothing more. I mean this is Sakura, she wouldn't be… Damnit, she's still moving! When did she become so curvy? Kami, it feels go_ _—_ _Nope! Not going there. Alright, let's try something a little different.'_

"Sakura, stop fidgeting. Please? From the sound of things they're about to walk in."

' _At the very least for my wellbeing…'_

_'...Ok...I think...the situation has been fixed. Actually, now that I'm thinking about it…didn't Asuma mention a time where something similar to this happened with Ino? … He did! Genma wouldn't stop laughing about it for three whole months. Hell, I can't really blame him…I was right there with him. Damn though, I wish I had listened to what Asuma was saying after telling us everything. I vaguely remember him trying to give me advice if it were to ever happen to me, but I just couldn't get passed how traumatized he looked! It was hilarious! Fuck, I can only imagine the things he's going to be saying once he hears…On second thought, let's not tell anyone about this. I'll have to ask Sakura to leave it out of the mission re—'_

Jolted slightly by the sound of a female voice other than Sakura's, Kakashi turned his attention to the voices coming through the door.

' _Did I just hear what I think I heard? Oh kami, no! No! Why?! Out of all the things to happen to me right now?! Having to hear people have sex? Ok, sure, it's not that far from reading_ Icha-Icha _in public. Having to hear people have sex while stuck in a closet with Sakura? Awkward beyond words. But having to hear them reenact page 142 of tactics while my ex-student is pressed against me? Why me?! It's worse than the time Gai's ass was waving in front of my face while trying to hide from Rock nin!_ Icha-Icha: Tactics  _will never be the same!'_

Yet, when everything seemed to be at its worse, an all too familiar twitch was felt. Now, things like this didn't normally happen with Kakashi, he typically had very good control over his…little friend. But, due to the sudden friction rubbing against him once more, he found himself embarrassingly aroused. It was beyond his comprehension. Well, except the fact that all of his senses, except one, were consumed by intoxicating sensations: if it wasn't the way the firm yet soft cotton clad cheeks were lightly grazing him, it was the sound of the mystery Junko's moans surrounding him; if it wasn't the sweet mewls caressing his ears, it was the overwhelming scent of a woman's arousal filling the air.

' _Do not notice it, Sakura… Please, please, please do not notice it.'_

And that's when it happened, when he lost all sense of rational and began only experiencing everything lied out before him. A musky smell too delicate and sweet to be the other woman's sweeping through him. The thought of Sakura being equally unable to resist the sensations surrounding them. The desire to grab those perfectly curved hips, so he could move them in just the right way. The need to actually taste the addicting fragrance invading his nose. How bittersweet it was for Sakura's scent to be the one that sent him over; the way the forbidden only made him yearn for everything Sakura all the more.

So, when he spoke her name to try and regain his dignity, he wasn't as surprised as he should have been when it was laced with a low moan.

* * *

'Oh kami, I hope he doesn't notice. Please, please, please do not notice Kakashi-sensei.'

' _ **And by that you mean: "Do notice Kakashi, notice how you being hard right now is turning me on!"?'**_

' _I thought I told you to get the hell out of here!'_

' _ **Hey! I'm not the one who's been unconsciously rubbing herself against her sensei. I mean, no question he's been sprung, poor guy didn't have a chance.'**_

' _ **Hello….'**_

' _ **Sakura…'**_

' _ **Earth to other m-'**_

' _Why does it feel so good?'_

' _ **And that's my queue to go.'**_

With her inner-self gone, Sakura was finally left alone to fully concentrate on trying to regain her composure. Only to be lost in the need to hear her name fall from his lips once more. To have his hands roaming and holding her in places she had only had the pleasure of being explored once before. To experience the satisfaction of him taking her right then and there. And, as that thought crossed her mind, her body became electrified, her shorts becoming soaked from the pools of liquid seeping from her core, the thought of being touched by him alone pushing her off her proverbial cliff of logic and into the arms of her lust.

The next thing she knew, her wish was granted as the delectable sound of Kakashi moaning out her name so soft and low only she could hear it fill their closet. Sakura knew what was next, felt the coming of a moan as the vibrations started to make their way up her chest and into her throat. How it made her lips tingle as the sound was kept locked between them, only to be heard by the man with heightened senses behind her. Who took it as an invitation to once more grant another of her blissfully sinful wishes as his hands roamed over the swell of her waist. Her back curved as she desperately tried to control the sudden tremble ripping through her being. But her weakness served to feed his own, she could feel it through the shaking of his form. Sakura was lost in the abyss of carnal desires, reaching behind to take hold of his silver locks as she ground herself into him, hoping to once again hear her name called with such passion. And as she reached new heights, for the first time in her life, three of her wishes were granted within such a short timespan. And, for the first time in her life, she felt truly wanted, never knowing a person could sound as if they had been forever longing for another.

But, as lucky as Sakura had been to get to experience a side of her sensei she has never seen before, fate decided that it was time for luck to run out. Because the next thing she heard was a loud crash! And all of the wonderful sensations she was experiencing abruptly drained from her body.

"Fuck. We just broke the bonsai tree, honey."

"What? ...Oh…what should we do?"

"…I think we should go."

"Ok… Wait, look!"

"What? Oh, it's a scroll… It looks like it was inside of the plant…?"

"Why would someone do that, dear?"

"Hmm, I couldn't say, but it probably doesn't deal with anything good if they went so far to hide it."

"Should we take it to the authorities?"

' _For the love of! Don't you fucking dare take the damn thing after I spent so long looking for it! In the fucking bonsai plant! Who the hell does that?!'_

"…No, let's not, we have no idea what it's for and we wouldn't be able to defend ourselves if someone came for it. Come on, honey, let's go."

' _That's right leave it, go on with yourselves. Seriously though who the hell hides a scroll in a potted plant?! I get that they were trying to hide it, but still!'_

* * *

_'Shit! I can't believe I just lost control like that. What in the fuck were you thinking Kakashi?! Oh, that's right, you weren't! But the way she... No! Get it together man! The two dimwits left. You can get out of here now… Why isn't she opening the door? This is so awkward… I can't stay in here like this.'_

Using what he felt was the safest form of communication, Kakashi tried to let Sakura know it was it ok to open the door by clearing his throat. Her body tensed under the weight of the sound and he watched the back of her neck flush into a deep red.

"Oh… um…"

"It's ok, Sakura, just open the door."

"…Right"

_'Well…great. She probably thinks you're even more of a pervert now! Great job!'_

As he stepped out of the closet's threshold, Kakashi looked over to the remains of the previously beautiful bonsai. Sakura fiddled with the scroll between her hands, revealing her clearly distressed state. Sighing inwardly, he did the only thing he knew he could: shifted her focus to something else.

"You know, I was going to suggest to you earlier that it might be hidden."

"No you weren't!"

"Mmmm, if you say so, Sakura."

"Tch, let's just go."

He did his best to keep himself from chuckling as the fiery kunoichi stomped her way past him

' _That was easier than expected.'_

"And why couldn't you have told me that earlier, old man?!"

The words flew from his mouth before he could stop himself, he really did love teasing her relentlessly. "What and miss the show?"

As she froze in place, the blush that prickled it's way across the pinkette's delicate features was the best Kakashi had seen as of yet.

"You... you're such— Ugh! Pervert!"

' _Hmmm…should I? ... Mah, I think I've teased her enough. Wouldn't want to press my luck after all. I'll just save it for another time.'_

And so they left for home, one feeling thoroughly embarrassed, while the other looked forward to all the ways he could get away with teasing her endlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again! Once more reviews, follows, and or kudos are highly appreciated


	4. Something Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I would like to thank everyone who took the time to comment and or give out kudos to the story so far, I am sincerely sorry about the amount of time I took on this chapter. It's my longest one yet, so I hope that makes up for it, even if it's just a little. To those who are just getting into Let Yourself Fall, welcome! Feel free to post any thoughts or words of support, they're highly appreciated! Alright well, enjoy!

 

 

Present

It was early morning. The sun barely peeked through the dull clouds in the sky as despair started to crawl its way into Sakura's mind. Another sleepless night, another night wasted waiting for Sasuke, another morning left to begin her day alone. Tossing over to her side she turned her attention towards her large window, willing herself to get out of bed, searching for a little piece of happiness outside. She was scheduled to work at the hospital until four today, and her shift was due to start in less than an hour. Her tired eyes caught sight of a blue bird soaring freely into the branches of a blooming tree. Adding a rootlet to its in-progress nest. It reminded her of a certain pair of blue-eyed knuckleheads, and she felt a little warmer thinking of the two.

_'When was the last time I saw Ino or Naruto? I know the last time I spoke to them they were working on refurbishing their homes for a family. I bet Sai and Hinata had a hell of a time watching those two try to organize things. Actually, I bet they ended up doing the work instead. The only things Ino is good at are putting together outfits or flower arrangements, and Naruto... well, is Naruto. Bless Hinata and her undying patience. I really do miss those two though; maybe I should try to see them after work today?'_

Feeling a little more at ease Sakura rolled out of bed, gently placing her feet onto the hardwood floor to help ease the incoming assault of cold. If she wasn't well awake before she certainly was now as the shivering touch traveled straight to her head. No matter how many times she asked if they could replace the windows, Sasuke always denied her saying they had sentimental value. But everything in this house had sentimental value to him: the leaky faucet, the scuffed-up floors, the furniture, paintings, anything and everything was meant to stay the same for him. She didn't mind it all too much, not really. It was his way of keeping his family close to him, and she had no desire to take that away, but the least he could do was replace the damned windows. She was tired of getting out of her cozy bed and stepping straight into freezing temperatures.

_'Well, at least he got me a nice fluffy robe and slippers to throw on. Even if they are gray; red or pink would have been much better.'_

_**'And what's the point of having them when you don't even get the chance to wear them, hmm?'** _

_'Just shut up! I don't even know why you're still here; I stopped listening to you ages ago.'_

_**'Which is exactly why I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere, so tough luck.'** _

_'Just peachy.'_

Sighing inwardly, Sakura pushed aside her inner-self, urging her body to move faster as she pulled her everyday attire over her slim body, doing her best to get warm as soon as possible.

She continued through her daily morning routine mechanically: clothes, shoes, braid hair, place headband, go downstairs, walk into the kitchen, grab hospital coat off the back of the barstool, grab an apple, pick the keys off the counter, leave. But today was slightly different as a note was revealed underneath the house keys.

_'When did he come home? I didn't even hear him walk in.'_

Reaching out she picked up the little piece of paper as if it would disintegrate and turn into dust the moment her fingers brushed it. Leaving notes was not something Sasuke normally did. The words were tiny and little hard to read, but definitely legible.

"Wait for me after work, I want us to go out and have dinner later."

_'He was listening to me after all.'_

A small smile almost broke through at the thought of Sasuke actually taking her suggestion of them going out and spending time together, but the voice in the back of her mind kept telling her to not get her hopes up.

_**'Wait and see what happens, this wouldn't be the first time he said he wanted to do something but canceled last minute. I thought you wanted to go see Ino and Naruto anyways?'** _

Pushing her inner thoughts aside again, she delicately folded the little note, slid it into the side pocket of her long white coat, and made her way out. Despite her doubt, Sakura started to look forward to her day, hoping for a rare amazing night with her fiancé.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Most mornings at the hospital were pretty calm: check currently admitted patients, repair a few cuts, go over patient files, check which jounins have showed up for their routine medical exams, and so forth. However, this was one of those mornings where a team just came back from a mission and almost everyone on the team was left in critical condition. Broken bones, torn ligaments, ruptured vessels, internal bleeding, collapsed lungs, and more.

Sakura was in the progress of taken care of a deep puncture wound where the weapon of choice—a longer than usual senbon—had embedded itself into one of the unlucky women's ribs. She was halfway through pulling out the little devil when one of the trainees rushed in and almost distracted her from her task.

"Sakura-san! The Lady Hokage wishes to see you!"

Sakura continued her work, focusing on watching for the exact moment the cylinder-shaped weapon would be out of the jounin's side. Concentrating her chakra into the circular wound, she fought the gush of blood currently pouring out of the woman by encouraging her blood flow to slow, while simultaneously extracting the chips of bone residing around the damaged rib.

"Thank you Umeko, let her know I'll be there shortly. I'm a little busy at the moment."

Placing the previously lodged tool and bits of bone onto a silver tray at her side, Sakura wiped a small bead of sweat off her forehead with her forearm, while working on closing the hole up entirely. Her brows furrowed as she started the process of threading the internal tissue back together from the inside out while still controlling the level of blood flow coursing through the woman. She wanted to reconstruct the damaged rib as well, but it was never good to make her Shishou wait.

"She said to come immediately, Sakura-san."

Still focusing on the task at hand, Sakura glanced at the girl currently standing by her side.

"Are you able to take over? I'm in the middle of sealing up her wound. Her third rib down needs to be reconstructed as well, are you able to do that?"

"Hai!"

"Alright, we'll do it together for a few seconds so you can get the feel of where we're at currently, and then I'll take my leave. Sound good?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"OK, on the count of three. One, two, three!"

"I'll take things from here Sakura-san"

"Thank you, Umeko. Until later."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sakura walked through the halls of the hospital, dazed. She was beyond grateful for the coming change of pace; she couldn't remember the last mission she was on, it had been so long. But she was conflicted with what would be required of her.

Coming to a flight of stairs, she paused and gazed out of the large window to her side, focusing in on the vibrant town of Konoha. She could see children playing, running around uncaringly. She could see the older woman who was her closet neighbor buying fresh fish from a stand. She could see smiling couples walking closely beside the other, their arms wrapped around one another.

' _Is that normal for all couples, or is it only normal when they first get together? Will I be doing those sort of things soon?'_

Turning once more, Sakura went back to walking to the bottom floor. Her long braided locks swaying slightly with each step. Her meeting with Tsunade had taken longer than expected and her patients from earlier were currently recovering there.

' _That's not something I'm used to. Public displays of affection aren't normal for Sasuke, and I'm not really sure if I'll be able to do it. At one point that may have been what I wanted, but is that something I still want? What do I want?'_

' _ **The attention you deserve.'**_

Shaking her head, Sakura dispelled her current thoughts, unwilling to accept that a part of her wanted more from her relationship.

She knew Sasuke did his best, he just had other things he needed to take care of. She knew that he had been working on a threat to the Uchiha lineage for some time now; despite what others thought, he wasn't neglecting her, nor was everything he told her a farce like Tsunade thought. There were just more important things to be addressed. The kind of important that could mean life or death for him and, in his opinion, her as well, just through association. And it was always best to stay on top of the enemy, even if he wasn't exactly sure as to who the enemy was yet. The last time they had dinner together though, he told her he was getting closer to finding out who it was.

She turned, following the corner in the hall, and found her way to the room she had been heading to. As she settled her palms against the wooden door, her thoughts once more turned back to her mission. Thinking about how Sasuke still didn't know who his enemy was made her think of "the who" she was going to be paired with and, considering the requirements needed for the mission, her mind kept leading her to a certain silver-haired shinobi. She wasn't sure how she felt about it. It had been ages since she had seen him. In fact, she was pretty certain the last time they saw one another was during her and Sasuke's engagement party, and that had been rather awkward.

' _Maybe it won't be him.'_

' _ **Personally, I hope it is!'**_

Sighing audibly, Sakura finally started to push the large door to the hospital room open.

' _Go to hell.'_

As she looked up from the floor, the medic was startled for less than a second before regaining her composure.

' _ **Sorry to tell you this dear, but we're already there.'**_

She had no idea how or why she didn't notice anything before fully walking in, but it was complete chaos. Nurses were in the midst of trying to hold down two of the patients, one of which was the woman Sakura had to pull the rod like senbon out of. The other was a man who resembled her in appearance. Both were convulsing uncontrollably, their eyes rolled back and screaming eerily. Rolling up her sleeves at lighting speed, Sakura set forth in doing the only thing she knew to do: take action.

"Umeko! Daiske! Go help Suki with holding down our other patient. I'll take care of miss Sadako."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"What the hell, Hatake! You almost made me burn myself!"

Smiling sincerely, the Copy-Nin jumped down from his current post in the window frame, and stifled a laugh.

"I didn't know you were the domestic type, Genma."

Genma looked back at the stoic man threateningly, cooking all the while.

"Yeah well don't you dare go tell Gai about it or it's—"

"What? Into the frying pan with me?"

Kakashi chuckled softly as he watched Genma's eyes deadpan in such a way that it rivaled his own usual look of disinterest.

"You really think you're funny, huh?"

This time it was Kakashi's face that displayed a lack of interest. Which, in turn, only made Genma sigh.

"Alright, what do you want? It's not normal for you to pop in through my window at this time. Which, by the way you should stop. Shizune is getting tired of having to clean your damn sandal marks of the seal."

Kakashi turned his attention to the window, studying the very small but still noticeable mark on its seal and made his way towards it before giving his attention back to his long time friend. ' _He didn't say I needed to stop leaving through it, but I should finish up here first..'_

"Speaking of Shizune, think you could get her to confiscate the Hokage's secret liquor stash again?"

"Yeah, sure, shouldn't be a problem, especially after she sees the dinner I'm making her. What did the old hag do to you this time?"

"It doesn't matter really, just purposely making things harder for me. So, the usual."

"You arrived late again, didn't you?"

"I did but that isn't why. I have to go though, see you later?"

"Yep, could use a good drink. See ya."

After lifting his hand in his typical goodbye, Kakashi stepped up into the window frame once more. Which, of course, made the brown haired man behind him start complaining.

"I thought I asked you to stopped using the fucking window, man?"

Kakashi stepped down, using his chakra to walk down the side of the building, and yelled back, "If my memory serves correct, you asked for me to stop popping in through it, you never said anything about using it to leave."

As he made his final step to the ground, Kakashi chuckled while listening to the loud crash and multitude of profanities flying out through the previously used exit.

"Fucking shit, that's hot! Fucking piece of crap stove, damn frying pan handle, fucking cocky bastard Kakashi! Fuck!"

He was very tempted to ask who was in the frying pan now but refrained, knowing he would be out of luck with his revenge on Tsunade otherwise. So he pulled out his go-to book and started to make his way to the hospital, thinking on how to approach a certain pink haired kunoichi. Their last encounter was pretty embarrassing on his part and he wasn't sure how to act around the woman now.

' _I know it's similar to that one time, but it's— No it doesn't matter, just act normal and all will be fine. Besides, my real worry is that Sakura may be pissed about me avoiding her for all this time, but then again, with what Tsunade was saying, she may have not even noticed I've been purposely evading her company.'_

Stopping in his tracks Kakashi looked up at the sky; the position of the sun showing him it really was close to four. He had only said he needed to leave Genma's because he wanted time to think of ways to approach Sakura, but time seemed to be against him and this was one of those moments he couldn't afford to waste it. In all honesty though, his mind was filled with one thought and one alone.

' _Are you truly unhappy, Sakura?'_

 

 

* * *

 

 

It took some time and much effort, fours hours of nonstop work to be exact, but Sakura managed to save her patients; even though the substance that coursed through them was practically untraceable. During her research she had discovered everyone within the group had been subjected to the drug only twenty-four hours prior to their admission. But only the twins, Sadako, and Shinji showed signs of being affected. Which meant that the possibility of it having another purpose was high, and Sakura needed to find out what. She looked at the clock hanging directly in front of her, it was 3:12, so she had a bit of time left to further observe the extra samples of the contraption she had extracted. Sakura took hold of the small dropper to her left; withdrawing some of the clean blood she had taken from Sadako, and administrated a tiny droplet onto a slide. She then repeated the process with the substance she saved; mixing the two together. She placed the slides counterpart on top of it and set forth in examining the slide under her microscope. Forty minutes later, after a lot of continuous studying, Sakura was still at a lost for the drugs second purpose. After adding Sadako's blood to the substance she found what she saw earlier. In that the drug started to eat away the cells slowly. However, for reasons unknown, some of Sadako's cells started to mutate and form new ones instead, but they too died shortly afterwards . Which was very much unlike her research regarding her other patients. It reminded her of Orochimaru's experiments in trying to recreate certain abilities in other people, especially Captain Yamato. What confused her though was that she had failed to find anything resembling the substance and the twins DNA as of yet. Her gut was telling her to not give up though, and that she was on to something. But if she was, what did that mean exactly? What were they trying to recreate and what was in the Hitori's blood line that made it act differently? As far as she knew their clan had been in Konoha for ages, and she had no recollection of them having any special abilities. Sakura looked back up at the clock and saw where it was five minutes till four. Sighing heavily, she started cleaning and closing up the lab. If her hunch was right she needed to inform Tsunade as soon as possible. With her upcoming mission she wouldn't have enough time to discover all of its hidden secrets, but she was sure her Shishou and Shizune definitely could, given time. After finishing her tidying, Sakura placed a few vials of the antidote she had created just a few hours before, into her pouch. Preferring to be prepared for any situation, and started to make her way out of the hospital. She slipped a hand into the pocket of her hospital coat, which was new due to her previous one being covered in hazardous materials, and began to unconsciously fiddle with the note she remembered to keep from earlier. She was nervous about her meeting with Sasuke, desperately hoping he would be outside and wouldn't cancel his spontaneous dinner arrangement. After everything that happened, she could use some quality time with him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kakashi settled himself against one of the shop walls near the entrance to the hospital. Keeping his book inconspicuously in front of him, he observed Sasuke Uchiha patiently waiting a few steps away from the medical buildings front doors. He could only assume he was waiting for Sakura. He was hoping to be able to catch her before tomorrow, so they would have more time to go over their plans and properly prepare for everything, but if Sasuke was there his chances of doing so where unlikely. However, never being one to immediately jump to conclusions, the infamous copy-nin decided that waiting and seeing what would happen was the best route to take for now. He was only there for a few seconds before he spotted a head of pink emerging from the entrance, and his brows immediately furrowed as he took in her appearance. She was always a petite person, but Tsunade definitely wasn't lying when she said her apprentice had lost some weight. Her braided hair looked disheveled and hers eyes lacked the warmth they once held. If her appearance amounted to anything, then one could definitely say she looked unhappy. But as Kakashi saw her eyes brighten and lips curve into that ever healing smiling he thought that maybe she was just over working herself. It wouldn't be the first time. Once again though his thoughts where changed as her smile disappeared and a look of disappointment replaced it. He knew neither her nor Sasuke had spoken a word yet, his heightened senses would have picked up on their conversation, but he couldn't see the Uchiha's face. Whatever it was, it wasn't what Sakura was hoping for. Still adhering to his nonchalant front, he continued observing the two.

He watched as Sakura took small steps towards Sasuke, tugging a loose strand of hair behind her ear. A small smile gracing her face once more.

"I was surprised by your note this morning, some pretty interesting things happened during my shift today, and I've been looking forward to the chance to unwind with you."

He studied the way Sasuke turned his attention towards the horizon, before hearing him sigh.

"I can't go now, something's came up regarding my investigations, and I can't afford to not look into it."

He could see the façade of Sakura's smile falter for a fraction of a second before regaining it's false warmth.

"I understand, well maybe we can do something special later tonight? I mean once you're home. I don't work tomorrow, so I wouldn't mind waiting up for you."

He saw the way hope filled into the depths of her green eyes, as the Uchiha, who he could only imagine was smiling at her rare sweetness, turned his attention back towards his fiancé.

"I would love to Sakura b—."

He noticed the immense amount of joy starting to radiate off her.

"Really! That's great! I can pick fresh tomatoes out of the garden and co—"

"But I won't be back tonight, I'm sorry."

He witnessed how Sakura wilted before his eyes, unable to hold back her disappointment any longer.

"Oh."

He surveyed the pair as the usually inexpressive man took the side of her face into his hand. Regarding the way Sakura's brows tightened and eyes closed at the touch. How the man leaned forward to kiss her lips, but was denied as Sakura noticed his intentions and turned away from him. How Sasuke planted a small kiss on her cheek instead.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I know it may be awhile before we see one another again, since you'll be heading out in a couple of days. You know I have to do this though."

He let the way Sakura took in a shaky breath sink into him, that horrible false smile returning to her face. Making him feel even more like an intruder than he already felt.

"So you already knew about that….Alright, well I understand Sasuke, I guess I'll be going then… I love you."

He scrutinized the way Sasuke brought two of his fingers to the diamond on her forehead.

"And I you, don't be sad Sakura. Go see Naruto or Ino, I'm sure they've missed you."

"Ok."

"Good, I'll try to be back before you have to leave, but no promises. Goodbye, Sakura."

He ignored his clueless former student disappearing in a cloud of smoke, noting the way he failed to stay long enough to hear her farewell.

"Goodbye, Sasuke."

' _Well this is going to be harder than I originally thought, damn clueless bastard. I'm not really one to talk though, I've never been good at keeping a woman happy myself. It's easier being on the outside after all. Now the question is, what's the right way to approach her after this? Leaving her alone and waiting until another time doesn't sound right, nor does just walking right up there…'_

Kakashi was blessed with an answer as he noticed Sakura taking a step towards his direction; his eyes creasing in return.

' _Perfect.'_

A few moments passed before the pink haired medic was walking in front of him, she didn't even notice him standing there, oblivious to world. Which he figured would be the case.

"Yo!"

Sakura's body froze in place her head snapping towards his direction, her eyes wide open.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Chuckling lightly at her confusion, Kakashi did his best to act like he didn't just witness her previous conversation.

"Hai, it's me, Sakura. How are things?"

And started panicking as he saw her wonderful green eyes narrow in suspicion, nevertheless he did his best to keep his famous stoic abilities in tact.

"What are you doing here sensei?"

Inwardly sweating, Kakashi gave her his famous horseshoe smile. Sakura was smart, one wrong move and he could screw up everything and get knocked out for having to tell her he's was her mission partner, and for avoiding her all this time.

"Well you see, this little birdie told me that a certain pink haired medic had a pretty busy day and that she could probably use a good meal and drink after said long day. So I figured what sort of mentor would I be if I just left her to her own doings."

Kakashi kept his smile in tact, all the while doing his best from rubbing the back of his head like he did anytime he was nervous or embarrassed. Then he heard Sakura sigh and looked down to see her looking back at the hospital doors, before her eyes flickered back to him and narrowed even further this time.

"Hmmm."

Loosing his fight in not indulging in his little habit, Kakashi kept the conversation going by offering her something that would make his invitation more appealing, and keep his personal well being intact.

"I'll pay, even for the drinks, well if you order any at least."

A wave of relief washed over him as a genuine smile swept over her delicate face.

"Alright I'll go, besides I already have the perfect place in mind."

' _I don't like the way her face just turned from sweet and innocent to downright wicked, best to act like nothing's changed though.'_

Pushing off the wall with his shoulders, Kakashi made his way over to Sakura's side.

"That's great! So where to?"

"Oh you'll see. Speaking of seeing, why haven't I seen you around for oh I don't know, practically a year now? It's sort of funny since you're suddenly here again, it wouldn't be because of a certain mission now would it?

' _Fuck, did her smile just get wickeder? Well considering that's the truth I don't really have the option of lying here. '_

"It might have a little part in it yes."

He chanced a side-long glance at her as they set forth in walking to wherever she was taking them, and was a bit terrified as her borderline malicious smile was met with a twitch of her brow.

"You know, I think I have an even better place in mind, I'm sure you'll love it."

' _Well there goes my wallet, fuck.''_

"That's just wonderful Sakura."

Sakura didn't miss the sarcasm mixed in his voice, and was filled with great pleasure in knowing his discomfort. It only seemed right after all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a big thank you to all those who took the time to show support! Let me know if there's anything I wrote that was confusing or just didn't make sense. If it's a question about where I'm going with things I'll do my best to answer, but if you're hoping for a straight answer…. well you're out of luck haha. On another note, I would love to hear anyone's thoughts regarding everything so far so please share! Especially with views referencing the characters and action descriptions. And a huge thank you to my beta, you keep me sane.


	5. Hormones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys!! So I know I told one of my readers I would have this chapter posted over or about two weeks ago, well as you all know that didn’t happen the way I wanted it too, major writers block I tell you. So for now on I’m not going to make any promises on updates, just going to do what I can to post regularly. As always a huge thanks to those who have shown their support, you mean a lot to me. And a huge thank you to my beta, I know I always say thanks during our conversations but well thanks again haha. Just know I will never abandon the story, so never worry about that! I hope the chapter was worth the wait, if not I’m sincerely sorry!!! Don’t kill me!

Past

It was the time of the year where summer was about to come to an end. Some of the winter cherry blossoms in the trees were starting to bloom early due to the colder nights, but it still felt cozy during the day from the warmth of the sun and the slight breeze that swept through.

Kakashi and Sakura arrived back from their mission to the comfort of Konoha, only to find copious amounts of construction happening. They couldn't help but be thankful for the fact that only a part of Konoha was destroyed. What could have easily been the destruction of the entire town turned out to be only half of Konoha's demise, thanks to Naruto's efforts during Pain's invasion. Even then, all of the ninja and civilians were still there. The Will of Fire currently coursing through the village was at its strongest yet.

However, even though Kakashi was lucky enough to live in the part of town that withstood the attack and was grateful to finally be able to go home and take a nice hot shower, he had a feeling that said Will was going to need to be even stronger soon. Plus, on an entirely different note, a certain pink haired kunoichi kept plaguing his thoughts.

"Where do you think you're going sensei? We still have to report back to Lady Tsunade."

Kakashi stopped in his tracks and turned back to see Sakura standing with her hands on her hips.

' _God they felt so amaz—Get a grip on yourself man. Just get away from her and everything will be fine. Oh kami, I'm going insane.'_

During their entire journey, Kakashi suffered from memories of him and Sakura back in that closet. Or, worse, thoughts of them as the couple in the office instead.

Unbeknownst to him, Sakura suffered from the same, but she decided to distract herself from her thoughts by taking up Naruto's habit of talking practically the whole way back. Which did little for the copy-nin's efforts to ignore her. Every word that fell from her mouth called to him, urging him to pay attention to her lips.

"Ma, Sakura-chan, don't you think it would be good to think over what you're going to tell her exactly?"

"What? Why would I need to do that?" Suddenly Sakura's face flushed a deep red as her thoughts were redirected to how her former sensei's hands felt.

' _Shit I was so focused on not thinking about it, I didn't take the time to think of how we were going to report back to Tsunade.'_

' _ **See, I told you that you should have just let your imagination run, look at the mess you've put us in now.'**_

' _No, you just wanted me to keep on thinking about it in hopes that I'd jump him, you pervert.'_

' _ **Can you blame me? I mean look at him, not that we haven't before. Heh heh.'**_

Against her better judgment, Sakura looked up, her eyes unconsciously traveling the span of his body. His disheveled hair, his relaxed stance, how his arms and legs embodied the agile strength of a skilled shinobi. Eventually they settled on his lone horse-shoed eye. If his mask weren't in place, she would have seen him blushing but, as things were, Kakashi had the upper hand in things.

"Admiring the scenery, Sakura-chan?"

It took a few seconds for Kakashi's words to sink in, but once they did, her eyes widened. The embarrassment she was feeling made her face flush an even deeper red.

"What? No! Stop being such a pervert, Kakashi-sensei!"

"You know, Sakura, I was referring to the winter cherry blossoms behind me, but with what you've said I don't think we're talking about the same kind of scenery here."

' _Smug bastard! Alright sensei, you want to play mind games? Well let's see how you handle this.'_

"Well in all honesty, I was looking at the blossoms, but considering who you are I just assumed you were referring to yourself."

' _We both know that's a lie Sakura, but I'll play along for now.'_

"Ah that's good, I was worried there for a moment. Thought that what happened back there might have changed your view of me."

' _ **Mmm yes, and such a nice view too, and kami the way he's been eyeing us when he thinks we're not paying attention! Can't we just give him a little taste?'**_

' _When did I become such a pervert?! No, I'm not giving him anything, I'm not really attracted to him, I'm just being hormonal. Nothing more. Nope. Besides, I still have feelings for Sasuke…'_

' _ **Either way, it doesn't hurt to have a little fun every now and then. Besides… Sasuke might never come back.'**_

' _If I want to have fun, then I can go to a fucking bar and find someone, I don't need to take out my emotional stress on Kakashi-sensei. As for the other thing… he_ _ **—**_ _I can't stop believing. Not just for my sake, but for all of Team 7.'_

' _ **But it would be so good, and we both know that deep down you have lost ho—'**_

' _I said no! And that's final. It would be too weird; he was my teacher, I was his student… Besides, he would never see me as anything but that. Don't try telling me otherwise; whatever you think we saw is nothing but a lie. End of discussion.'_

' _ **Fine, have it your way. Can't we at least mess with his head some more? You know, beat him at his own game? I'd say it's only fair.'**_

' _Already planned on it, but what do you have in mind?'_

Inner Sakura smiled mischievously.

' _ **OK, here's the plan.'**_

"Sakura, are you alright? You've been staring off into space. You know I didn't really mean what I said back the—"

"Its ok, sensei, no harm done."

Kakashi looked up at the trees, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's good to hear. Well, I need to get goi— Sakura what are you doing?"

Jolted by the slightest of touches against his chest, Kakashi looked down at his ex-student, and was met with the sight of alluring emerald eyes, paired with the tips of her fingers connecting with his chest.

"Oh, I'm just wondering what you would say if I told you that my view of you really has changed. Wondering if your view of me has changed…. Why do you ask sensei? Do you like what you see? Are you admiring the view?"

' _Fuck I'm doing it again. She's just trying to mess with me. I can't let her get to me. Its just been awhile, nothing more. A good fling is all I need. She's inappropriate; a girl lost in hormones and confused. She still has feelings for Sasuke, for kami's sake. Nothing would ever come of it, and she's not someone I could just mess around with… Hell I shouldn't even be having these thoughts, dammit! Forbidden, untouchable so tempting… Fuck, I need a drink. But first, I'm going to give her a taste of her own medicine.'_

With good intentions, and for the purpose of teaching Sakura a lesson in taking pranks too far, Kakashi leaned forward, his lips settling a mere few inches from her ear.

"Sakura?"

The soft sound of her name filled her being, making her body hum, just like before. Even though she didn't understand it. After all this time of knowing this odd man, she never thought she was actually attracted to him, and after just a few brief heat of the moment interactions **—** something she knew happened time to time while out in the field, something she knew really didn't mean anything **—** she couldn't help but feel that whatever it was, it was out of her control.

"Yes?"

Kakashi's lips turned up cunningly, knowing he had regained the lead in their little mind game.

"I'll see you around."

Then he disappeared, leaving behind a stunned, highly confused kunoichi.

' _What just happened?'_

' _ **He just beat you that's what, you let him distract you!'**_

' _Well where the hell were you?! Why didn't you step in uh? You were just as distracted!'_

' _ **Never mind that, we have a different issue to worry about now.'**_

' _Never mind my as—'_

' _ **Just shut up for a second will you! Don't you see? He fucking tricked us!'**_

' _What do you me—Oh fucking hell! He did that on purpose! What am I going to tell Shishou now? He's going to pay for this!'_

"You fucking bastard! I know you're around here somewhere! Get back here!"

' _ **We both know he's not coming back.'**_

' _Regardless, I'm not going to just let him go without knowing I'm pissed off.'_

Sighing to herself, Sakura crossed her arms and scuffed her heel against the dirt.

' _What am I going to do now? Yeah, I could save myself the embarrassment of telling Tsunade everything and just tell her we found the information hidden… But I know that's what he's hoping for…'_

The moment that thought crossed her mind, both sides of Sakura had the same thought, leaving a rather scary looking smiling kunoichi.

"Otou-san, why is that lady smiling like that? It's scary."

"Oh I'd say it probably has something to do with some idiot. Never piss off a kunoichi son, you'll never know what may come back to bite you in the as— Um, butt."

"Haha, you were going to say ass!"

"Don't tell Okaa-san, ok?"

"Mmm, I won't tell her, but I want some ice-cream for it!"

"Of course you do, and I'm more than happy to get us some. Let's go."

* * *

"Come in."

Sakura walked into the small makeshift office, stepping into the middle of the room, before bowing before her instructor. "Shishou."

"Sakura"

"I'm here to deliver the scroll you sent us out for and give you our report."

The Hokage looked up at her apprentice to see her standing alone, clicked her tongue at the sight, and silently waved for Shizune to take the scroll from Sakura.

"Where's Hatake? I need to speak with him, it's urgent."

"He left shortly after we got back. He said he had some things he needed to do. Would you like for me to give you our rep—"

"Dammit! Go find him and tell him I need to see him straight away!"

"But the report Shis—"

"That can wait until another time. If you feel it's that important to share with me, you can write one and turn it in later. There are more important matters at the moment. Now go, I've been waiting long enough for you guys to return already, I don't want to be kept waiting much longer."

Once more Sakura leaned forward, showing her respect before leaving.

"Hai."

_'Icha-Icha won't hold a candle to the report I'm going to write! I'll make it so detailed that even Shishou will get embarrassed by reading it!'_

' _ **Mwahahahaha!'**_

_'Why are you laughing like that?'_

' _ **Why not? I thought it was the perfect moment for it!'**_

'… _.I think I remember why I was relieved when you stopped coming around, you're absolutely crazy!_

' _ **Eh, so what? If I'm crazy then technically you are too.'**_

' _Dear kami, I need help.'_

* * *

Kakashi's hands were stuffed as far as they could be in the pockets of his pants. He left them there as he made his final step in facing the memorial, breaking his habitual routine of tracing those names most important to him as he forced himself to keep his hands in the warmth of pocketed cloth. He wanted to break the endless loop of remorse, to let himself fall and live his life to the fullest, to let go and live a life worthy of mention to his fallen comrades.

For a while he thought he'd found it, thought he'd fully reestablished meaning in his life after falling down what seemed like a never ending hole of despair. But after coming back from death's door, he'd realized he was still missing some of the most important things in life.

He had friends, people he could share his life with. He'd found peace within himself, found a reason and purpose to fight for again: to protect until his last breath. But in the end, he still felt empty. What would become of him after he was gone? How would he be remembered? Who would remember him? After those who would remember were gone… would there be anything left of him? What would he leave behind in this world? Would they only be morals, lessons to live by? Would, no, could he ever find someone who would hold him as close to their heart as he held others? Was it possible for him to leave behind more than just meaningful words and promises?

He knew that the first step in making a new life meant letting go, meant forgiveness. He knew that if he ever wanted to break free, he had to stop his ritual of regretting. He would always visit and share his life with his friends, but he couldn't keep reliving his failures. Each letter to a name evoked a piece of his memories, moments that always remained in the back of his mind: his personal reservoir of nightmares. Putting a stop to his habit of tracing those letters meant stopping his conscience choice of reliving those nightmares, of choosing a life of regret and misery.

But breaking a habit was never easy.

The proof of that showed in the shaking of his pocketed hands, which desperately wanted to trace his fingers over the engraved letters. To loose himself in his self-induced repentance once more.

' _Obito, Rin, I… I'm sorry. I know you've been waiting for me to find my way. I've been so lost without you. To the point that I've unconsciously allowed myself to take my stress out on one of my students. Well, I guess it's better to say ex-student at this point._

' _Obito, I'm sure you're laughing at me right now. Rin, he's right you know? I really am a pervert, and yes Obito, I heard what you said to Rin back then. It's funny, how a smile can make its way into your heart without you even realizing it. Maybe I just wanted to be on the receiving end of it…to get a glimpse of what it would be like to find that special something, that special someone. I know that everything was just a heat of the moment sort of thing, but it opened the door and now I can't shake the concept of finding someone of my own._

' _I know what you're thinking. No, I don't want her, exactly. It would be immoral of me. Well, even more so than the line we've already crossed, but I don't plan on letting it happen again. No, I just want to find the kind of person who is able to make my day brighter with their smile alone. Someone who can help heal the parts of me that are broken. Do you think I can find them? If fate's real, do you think I have that special red string? Is there someone destined for me?'_

"Kakashi-sensei!"

' _Sakura?'_

Kakashi turned his attention away from the large stone towards the direction he heard his name called. The sight of Sakura running his way confirmed it was really her that called for him. For a moment he was confused as to why she would be searching for him, but then he remembered ditching her just a few hours before.

"Yo."

' _Alright, well, I guess I've put off the mission report long enough… Besides, if she's been searching for me this long it wouldn't be right of me to just leave again. Not that it was really right of me the first time, haha, but I couldn't resist.'_

"I've spent the past hour searching for you. I should have known you would be here."

His eye curved at the thought of Sakura running around aimlessly looking for him and he couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Only the past hour, eh? It's been awhile since this morning hasn't it? Why only that long?"

The mention of their previous interaction caused her eye to twitch. Her plan for payback may have been postponed for now, but Sakura definitely still planned on it.

"Hai, I already went to give the report and deliver the scroll. I'm only here now because Shishou asked me to tell you that she needs to see you straight away."

' _Fuck, she didn't do what I think she did… Did she?'_

Kakashi didn't miss the way Sakura's eye twitched at the mention of their little mind game, nor did he miss how she kept her smile intact while it happened.

' _Kami, I should have just went with her earlier, Tsunade is going to have my hide for this.'_

He smiled his usual smile, only displaying his normal calm.

' _Show no fear, no fear, you're not afraid, definitely not afraid of being punished, nope not afraid of being beaten into a pile of mush, a pile of goopy dead mush…'_

"Thank you, Sakura-chan, I'll head that way now. See ya."

"Wait! Dammit, why does he always leave like that?"

' _He looked so far away...'_

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?"

"I told you to stop calling me that, dammit!"

"Haha, sorry."

Tsunade waved a hand in front of her face before gesturing to the chair sitting directly in front of her new desk.

"Never mind that, take a seat. We have a lot to discuss."

' _Act calm, no need to be paranoid, she's just going through paper work right now, nothing out of the ordinary right? Nope, definitely not normal, I'm so screwed.'_

He made his way into the small wooden chair before addressing her once more.

"Is this about the previous mission?"

Seeing as he was ready to finally talk, Tsunade stopped her work to give him her full attention, knowing the upcoming subject was going to be hard for him.

"No it's not… Why, is there something you need to tell me?"

One thing Kakashi always knew was how Tsunade's eyes always seemed to see through everything, and he certainly didn't miss the way they narrowed ever so slightly at the mention of said mission. It took every ounce of effort he had to keep his voice in check.

"Nothing urgent, no."

She smiled at that, seeming to accept his answer.

' _Thank kami.'_

"Good, alright then… I guess it's best to start off by getting to what **—** well I guess in this instance it would be better to say who **—** this is about..."

The honey eyed blonde gave him a few seconds to express his agreement, and with the shake of his head, she knew it was ok to continue.

"It's about Sasuke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you again to all those who are still reading, looking forward to seeing any thoughts you all have! Any additional kudos or other means of support are much appreciated, they’re a major confidence booster for me! To those who live in the colder climates, I hope your winter isn’t too hard on you. On another note, the next chapter, and a few after will be set in the past until I reach the point in the previous present chapter. Don’t be afraid to ask any questions if you have any! Things will be semi Canon, so hopefully I don’t muck it up too much haha.


	6. Pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you to those who have decided to stick with me through this. I know this chapter has taken me a long time to post, but I’m highly grateful for your patience. So to make things a little clearer, at this point in the story things will be somewhat canon but not at the same time… Haha a few changes here and there to help fit the way I’m wanting the story to go… As for this chapter specifically, I originally planned on having Kakashi and Sakura interacting in some form, but as I thought more about it, I needed this to lay out the foundation :3 I really do love writing Tsunade xD

Past

Kakashi's mind raced endlessly through all the possibilities that would involve his former vengeful student. For what seemed like an eternity to him was really only a few seconds before a slight thump returned him to his current reality. Tsunade didn't even seem to notice the sound, but he knew who it was because of their scent. Nonetheless, he couldn't afford to waste any more time if the situation he thought most likely to involve Sasuke was in fact true.

"Tell me it's not what I'm thinking."

The blonde's head and shoulders jolted back slightly as she laughed, well snorted really.

"If what you're thinking is that there's a bounty to either take Sasuke into custody, or….."

For a moment her honey eyes glazed over with an empathy seldom shared with anyone before changing back to their usual unwavering sheet of steel.

The sight alone was enough to make Kakashi's hands tighten. The one he actually had out and not in his pocket, pressed itself into the arm of his chair.

This of course wasn't missed by the Slug princess, which caused her to rethink the way she wanted to approach the matter. Yet, as the man before her said "Or" his tone and eye portraying an unwavering steel far greater than her own….She knew better than to try sugar coating anything.

"Or his life Kakashi, and I would be lying if I said more people are hoping for us to take him in."

For a moment the two were silent. Leaving a set of red nailed fingers to draw towards the bottle hidden within her newly installed secret cabinet. Moments like this were never easy to deal with so a good drink would help put her nerves at ease, but as her fingers went to grasp the neck of the bottle, they swiped through hollow space instead.  _'Shizune... you bitch!'_

During the blonde's dilemma, Kakashi's mind once more went into overdrive.  _'Is there a way to get around it? No…. Maybe we could convince him to come home? No, not only has he killed Orochimaru, but he's succeeded in killing Itachi, he would have already came home if he wasn't planning something else. What else is he planning…? There's nothing I know that would be keeping him from coming back….So what piece of the puzzle am I missing? What do we do about Naruto? No, the better question is how do we handle Naruto? I know he won't give up, so has his training been enough? Is he ready? And Sakura…she's going to take this the wor— fuck! I can't sense her anymore…Shit…Kakashi you idiot….shit shit sh—'_

Once more a sound disrupted his thoughts, more specifically the clearing of Tsunade's throat, bringing his attention back to her.

"Before you go too deep into your thoughts, though I'm sure you have already…." She gave him a pointed look to which he could only smile half-heartedly to, "there is a lot more we have to discuss."

Considering the magnitude of having any news regarding Sasuke meant that whatever else Tsunade needed to tell him was very important, and most definitely something he wouldn't like. His eyes felt heavy as if he just overused his Sharingan, so he lifted his hitai-ate and began rubbing them with the heal of his palm and fingers. It did little to ease the pressure.

"Well…what is it?"

"Before I awoke from my coma, The Raikage called for a Five Kage summit. Part of what's going to be discussed is what to do about Sasuke exactly." She gave him a moment to respond but didn't see any signs of him giving her more of an reaction than he already did so she went on. "The Raikage specifically wants him dead since Killer B was captured by him for the Akatsuki. As for the other, as you know the Akatsuki has become a major threat, not that they weren't before, and with the amount of destruction caused by Pain…..Well I'm sure you know where I'm going with this..."

Seeing that rubbing his eyes wasn't really getting him anywhere he sighed while replacing his headband, returning his full attention back to Tsunade.

"Everyone now seems them as a threat."

"Exactly, now here is where I need your undivided attention. I'm not going to the summit, but letting Danzo go in my steed under the pretenses of me needing more time to recover. He thinks he's playing me for a fool and I'm betting on a losing hand, but he doesn't know what's coming."

"What do you mean, and what do we do about Sasuke? You know the moment Naruto catches wind of what's going on he'll set off looking for him."

"I have a plan, don't worry. Which is why none of what I'm about to tell you leaves this room Kakashi, and as soon as we finish here you are to immediately start your mission. Got it."

"Understood."  _'Though I may have to make a short detour before leaving.'_

"Firstly, I plan on using this moment to get my hands on anything I can in order to finally unmask Danzo. No more underground nonsense, no more working in the dark because it's the ninja way bull-shit. If there's one thing I've learned from this generation it's that working in the light can be just as successful as trying to do everything in the shadows. Sai is going to be helping me with most of it since, luckily for me, Danzo decided he didn't need to bring his "protégé" with him, and we have found a way to temporarily break his sea—"

"That's great and all but what abo—"

"Do not interrupt me Hatake, I was just getting to that part. But since you're being an impatient ass I'll skip the less important details."

"…." He wanted to say that he wasn't being impatient, rather focused on more pressing matters, but knew better than to act more like Naruto, at least more like him in Tsunade's eyes.

"So from what we have recently learned it's safe to say that Sasuke plans on destroying the council, Danzo, and….possibly Konoha itself. I'm certain that he'll go after Danzo first though, which is another reason I chose to let him go instead of me. Konoha has had enough harm done to it, and we've already learned the amount of damage one man can cause. I could tell you why I know what Sasuke is planning, but I think it would be better for you to read it yourself."

She turned slightly in her chair, and went through some hand signs. After finishing undoing the seal for the drawer, which held all of the Hokage's upmost secret scrolls, she fished out the one she wanted, redid the seal, and tossed the scroll to Kakashi. He immediately set on reading it, his eye widening more and more the further he read.

"Where did, how….?"

"It would seem that the Third also liked to hide his secret stash from people. I…I think he knew he wasn't going to survive his fight with Orochimaru and hid it there somehow knowing I would end up being the next Hokage. I think he was hoping we could set things right, but we found it too late. Hell the only reason it was even found was because Shizune was looking for my new liquor stash and came across the Third's instead. She had just found it only a few hours before Pain's attack. I've only recently had the time to read through it myself."

"So it's true, you know for a fact that this is true?"

"I had Shizune remove the Third's signature and emblem as soon as I finished reading it. I didn't want to chance anything in case Danzo found out. Without there being substantial evidence of it being something other than a crazy person's writings…..well he won't see it as a threat."

He nodded his head in understanding before asking his next question. "What's the plan then?"

"I want you to take Naruto, along with Yamato, to the summit. Try your best to reach the Raikage before the meeting, if anyone can change a person's mind about something it would be Naruto. Secondly do not tell Naruto that Sasuke might be there. I know he has been training a lot, but I can't chance him not coming back."

"What about Sakura?"  _'I'm sure she's overheard enough to get an idea of what this is about already... I'll have to find her afterwards. I know she'll want to go, but even though she has a good head on her shoulders…I have a gut feeling she'll do something reckless.'_

"You can't tell her anything…..she's too smart to fall for it just being a mission to persuade someone. She'll figure it out and when that happens….well I'm afraid of what she'll do."

' _You and me both, I should have said something the moment I noticed her eavesdropping….I only hope I can convince her that everything will be ok. Naruto may be rash but he's not a...well a girl...no woman would be better considering her developm— dammit Kakashi now's not the time to be thinking about that! The point is she's heartbroken and in love and…. just fuck I'm screwed because it never goes well for me when it comes to these things.'_

"On another note, I want you to tell Naruto the truth about what happened that night. He needs to understand what's about to come if things aren't dealt with soon."

' _I wonder what's going to be harder, talking Sakura down from whatever crazy thoughts are running through her head or trying to get Naruto to understand what exactly happened the night Itachi became a rogue-nin..? Naruto… definitely. Sometimes it's super easy to teach him and other times it feels like I'm trying to shove a rock through his skull. Fun times Kakashi fun times….'_

"Believe it or not I agree, I'll do my best to talk to him while it's just me and him…..and I have enough time to probably explain. Is that everything?"

"I think so, now go and get out of my sight. I need to go buy some more booze."  _'Fucking whore took it all.'_

"Hai-hai. One quick question though."

"Get out with it then Hatake, I don't have all day."

"What makes you think Danzo isn't going to try and turn everything in his direction?"

The smile that made its way across her face was rather cunning, Tsunade could be quite crafty when she felt the need to be. Kakashi knew this especially since he was often on the receiving end of her clever ideas. Of course he never failed to get her back in some form. After all he did have a knack for tomfoolery.

"Oh its exactly what I'm hoping for, he may be able to fool this council into going against almost everything I do, but I'm damn well sure that his tricks won't fool the rest of the four Kage's. One is bound to catch him in some sort of scheme. Meaning I'll have even more of a testimony against him when the time comes. Now get that gravity defying mop of an ass's head out that door before I do it myself, and I promise you it won't be pretty."

Kakashi swiftly stood up from his chair his hands automatically raising to the side of his head into a gesture which suggested he meant no harm, and had no other plans to delay her request. Tsunade found this rather odd for the man and narrowed her eyes at him, searching for any signs of his usual shenanigans.

"Alright, alright. Just wanted to see if I was right."

At the exact moment she witnessed the flicker of mischief in his eye she abruptly stood from her chair, her palms slamming the surface of her desk, and glared at him accusingly. "Don't you fuc—"

"Ja-ne."

Due to the size of her temporary office. Tsunade's lungs filled quickly with smoke, leaving her coughing and cursing spitefully at Kakashi for his choice of an exit.

The moment he was a safe distance away from the office, which definitely held a very angry snarling Lady Hokage, he summoned Pakkun to his side.

"Yo, what do ya need boss?"

Kakashi motioned towards his pug companion to follow him with the tilt of his head, setting forth towards his current destination once more. "I need you to find Sakura for me and keep an eye on her until I call you, I have to go and find Tenzo. Oh and if you feel like you need to… keep her company." He turned to face his long time friend, his eye crinkling as he smiled. "Think you can do that?"

The pug grunted, which really sounded more like an insulted scoff. "You know it won't be a problem, and shouldn't you be saying Yamato?"

Kakashi chuckled fully knowing what his friend preferred being called. It was just too much fun not to. Besides if he kept calling him sempai then it only seemed fair to call him Tenzo. "I think you're right but it's not really all that important. Besides I never seem to remember it. I shouldn't be too long though so you should probably get going yourself. Thanks Pakkun."

His furry friend shook his head knowingly before spinning around and trotting off with a smile. Turning his head to the side, he yelled back to his owner.

"No problem boss, see ya later."  _'Never seem to remember my ass! Hey…maybe I could use that as blackmail to coax him into getting the pack some steaks…? Nah it needs to be something bigger than purposely screwing with Yamato's head… Oh well, something good enough will fall into my lap eventually. If not then I can just make a bet with him like I usually do.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I would love to hear what you all think! Things you love or stuff you find annoying, or just random thoughts about the story thus far. Any questions you might have are more than welcomed as well :) I know its rather late, but I hope you all had a great time during the holidays!  
> Have I mentioned how much I love KakaSaku?   
> If I’m honest I think I may be a bit obsessed ^.^ but that’s ok right? ;D


End file.
